How To Ruin Your Day
by Certified LASER
Summary: A collection of short stories I have running around in my head. They are about the RowdyRuff Boys and what they do when not fighting the girls or just prior to fighting them. Basically, the plot of the Powerpuff Girls, but flipped. Tell me what you think or don't. It's up to you, but I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Just the first part of a quick two shot I decided to do with my favorite characters of PPG, the Rowdyruff Boys. It's focusing of their lives and what they do when they aren't fighting the girls or just before they begin fighting them. I think it has great comedic potential, but I'm not sure I can capitalize on that. Regardless, I know I can explore the possibilites in an enjoyable fashion. I don't really expect this to go anywhere and I'm just writing for fun. That being said I really enjoy feedback so feel free to comment, criticize, or both.**

* * *

**Killing Time**

"It's a bright and sunny day in the bustling City of Townsville. The birds are flying, cars are honking, and people talking. Everyone is going about their normal everyday lives like any other normal day. That includes a group of not so normal five year olds named the RowdyRuff Boys." informed the Narrator

The boys had decided that the quaint city of Townsville had grown a little too quiet for their tastes. Plus, they were bored so they decided to kill two birds with one stone by livening the place up a bit with their own touch of...roughness.

They decided the iconic park of the city would be the perfect place to start their own form of mischief.

The three ruffins stood apart from one another in an incomplete circle facing one another. As usual, their leader was the first to speak.

"Okay, boys, the name of the game is..." he looked back and forth between his brothers, "DEEEESTRUCTION!"

"Oh boy. That can't be good." piped the narrator

Butch and Boomer let out cries of excitement. Butch being far more animated as he jumped up and down in mirth as he pumped his fists into the air. Brick held up an authoritative...arm to calm them down.

"Okay, you meatheads. Since I'm the leader it's only right that I go first while you two," he pointed at his brothers, "judge. The one that causes the most damage wins."

His brothers nodded their heads in understanding as Brick took a few steps backwards. He then blasted off into the air. A red streak flew over the heads of the unsuspecting citizens of Townsville while the virulent leader searched for his tools.

Placing a fingerless hand over his eyes he looked around until he found what he was looking for. A truck pool of gasoline trucks all parked together neatly just waiting to be exploited. Brick smiled something devious as he made a beeline for his target.

He scooped up the first truck like it was nothing garnering the attention of its driver.

"Hey!" he cried

Brick made sure to pull down the bottom of his eyelid and stick his tongue out as he flew away. He approached the city and picked the buildings packed most closely together. Then, without even straining he gripped the truck and began to pull. The metal strained and cried as Brick exerted superhuman force upon it. Eventually, the metal could bear no more and cracked down the middle just as Brick intended.

As the thick substance within spilled out Brick soared across the top of the buildings as swift as a bullet making sure to blanket as many rooftops as he could before the tanker emptied. Once every last drop was drained from the container Brick threw the truck away like a piece of paper.

The cries of civilians below trying to dodge the hunk of metal fell on deaf ears as Brick stared at his handiwork. Multiple rooftops drenched in a deluge of sticky and deliciously flammable gas. The stench of the liquid always made a grin line his face.

"Is that it?" Butch said

His brothers had joined him in the air and floated with their hands crossed across their chests.

"Just watch and learn." Brick said

He then inhaled as deeply as a five year old possibly could stopping only when his cheeks puffed out into chubby circles. Following this he exhaled sharply letting out a torrent of flame that scorched through the air straight towards the building.

As soon as a single tongue of flame licked the petroleum coating of the skyscrapers an enormous blaze ignited. Bright embers skated across the top of the buildings with the speed and ferocity of a living, breathing beast. Pretty soon the skyline was drenched in a deep orange and red hue as the flame intensified. The inky black soot from the flame reached up into the sky and covered the sun.

Brick wasn't finished though. He moved closer to the blaze that reflected off his bright red eyes as brightly as any sun. He then rocketed towards the tops of the buildings gaining the momentum and speed necessary to crash right through the ceilings.

As he tore through each rooftop they exploded in a show of flame and sparks. The debris he made fell from the tops of buildings onto the streets below landing onto parked vehicles and becoming abrupt obstructions in the middle of traffic. This of course led to a number of crashes and collisions that sent bodies flying and even more people screaming.

Brick only watched with a smile as the people below ran around in a frenzy as they tried to escape the many swerving vehicles and the makeshift meteor shower from above.

"Ha! Beat that!" Brick challenged to his brothers.

Boomer and Butch looked at one another each with bored expressions on their faces before holding up their fingerless mitts to show their scores.

"What?" Brick cried in disbelief of his score.

He pouted in irritation and crossed his arms as he glared at his brothers.

"Let's see you two do better."

Butch took this as his cue and put on his face of utmost confidence which was his default expression, of course.

"I thought you'd never ask."

In a flash, he darted for one of the buildings Brick had set ablaze and crashed right through the base of the skyscraper. Brick and Boomer watched curiously as the structure itself started to rumble and quake. Soon enough the entire construction began to steadily ascend as Butch carried it on his back.

Extending his arms he held the building overhead as a devilish grin drew upon his face. He flew skyward until he felt satisfied then turned down with the building pointing towards the earth. Boomer and Brick watched as metal and concrete were compressed dangerously as Butch smashed the skyscraper into the ground making it stand upright, but with a slight lean as gravity tried to do it's duty.

Without slowing down Butch flew away and uprooted several more buildings then flipped them as he did the first. The fashion in which he lined them up was strangely reminiscent of...

"Bowling pins?" Boomer noticed

A clearly exaggerated yawn escaped Brick's maw as he took in the scene.

"Is that it? Lame." he judged

Butch glared at his brother before descending to street level. The airborne duo watched his solo act as he wrapped himself in his signature green shield and began to run in place. The friction caused the tar beneath to melt sending a putrid stench into the air. Boomer covered his face as the stench reached them.

Eventually, the spiralling orb sped off like a runaway hamster wheel if that hamster was a super powered rascal with a penchant for chaos. Cars and pedestrians alike were flung aside as Butch bulldozed anything in his path. His maniacal smile could reach his nonexistent ears by the time his shield met the buildings.

And what a meeting it was.

Some toppled on impact while others were sent the way of the pedestrians and went flying. Still others just crumbled under his performance and outright exploded on impact. Butch turned around to absorb his handiwork and he felt content. A trail of flame and melted tar followed behind him.

Butch sniffed the air.

"I love good ol' destruction in the morning."

The remains of the buildings were scattered or lodged into other buildings or alternatively on top of a few cars...and people. The sound of screaming was like the cherry atop the his demolition sundae. He floated up to his brother's with all the humility of Charlie Sheen.

"Well, can I blow stuff up or can I blow stuff up?"

Boomer and Brick looked at one another before gathering into a small huddle. Whispers were abound as they discussed his final score. When they turned around Boomer had a goofy grin plastered on his mug and was holding up his arm.

"Yes!" Butch whooped at the verdict

He then turned to Brick who had his normal sour puss expression. They eyed each other warily.

"Still lame." Brick finally said holding up his limb.

"Ah man! You suck, Brick!"

The green ruff stuck out his tongue to push his disagreement home.

"Okay, my turn! My turn!" Boomer yelped excitedly

"Oh, this should be good." Brick quipped

Boomer only glared at him in response before he went to work thinking of a way to outdo his brother's. He was commonly looked upon as a weak link so this was his chance to finally show what he could really do. He brightened as realization dawned on him.

"So whoever causes the most destruction is the winner, right?"

Butch scoffed, "Duh, dummy we already said that."

Boomer could only grin at the level of genius he was about to show. He would win this game yet.

"Alright. Wait here."

Before they could utter a single word Boomer was off in a dash of blue.

"Where do you think he's going?" Butch questioned

Brick gave a noncommittal shrug. His blue brother had not been gone more than five minutes when Brick lost his patience.

"What is taking so long? Come on, Butch we're gonna-"

He trailed off once he saw a blue streak approaching them-along with three other ones of the cerulean, jade, and garnet variety. Brick's jaw hung in disbelief.

"He didn't." Brick squawked

"He did." Butch confirmed with a toothy grin.

Boomer was a good bit ahead of his pursuers so he managed to return to his brother's. Brick just stared at his dim-witted sibling who was beaming as if he had just done the greatest thing in the world.

"So? What do you think? Since whoever wins is the one who causes the biggest mess I figured we could fight the PowerPuff Girls. Our fights always make the biggest messes."

Brick socked his brother in the arm for his stupidity.

"Moron, now we have to take care of those girls instead of having fun just blowing stuff up!" Brick fumed

"Who says we can't do both." Butch suggested

Brick sighed in resignation.

"Well, let's go you two." he ordered

The gang of unruly juveniles flew off in the direction of the approaching heroes.

After the titanic bout between the six super-powered children, Townsville had seen better days. There were massive perforations dotting the pavement, vehicles were displaced either on their back or through buildings, and random fires raged through the city.

Boomer sat up in his own personal crater as he rubbed his blonde head. He had the usual injuries of bruises, lacerations, and ripped cloth here and there so nothing out of the ordinary. He looked around at the carnage inflicted on the city...and he smiled.

"Hey, guys, get up!"

He called at the Brick and Butch shaped craters located closeby. Brick gave a pained groan as he sat up. His hat had been knocked off during the brawl, but he quickly returned it to his head. Butch arose with a combination of cuts and torn clothing, but didn't seem to mind or even notice.

"Well?" Boomer goaded

His green and red counterparts looked over Townsville or what remained of it. Each gave the other a contemplative look before thrusting their arms into the air.

"Yes!" Boomer cheered, "I win!"

"So once again the day is ruined. Thanks to...Boomer?" acknowledged the narrator as Boomer jumped up in down in excitement. "Well, I guess every dog has his day."

* * *

**There you go. I think I managed to keep the boys in character and I liked the flow of the story overall. So tell me what you guys think. Did you like it? Did you despise it and want it burned with fire? I want to know so don't feel shy about telling me.**


	2. Hey, Leader Where's Your Hat?

**Here is the second part of the two-shot. While writing this I came up with some more ideas for other little isolated instances of in the Rowdy verse, but I'm not sure if I want to include them. Also I appreciate the reviews I got for my initial chapter as I wasn't expecting any whatsoever. You guys are amazing!**

* * *

**Hey, Leader. Where's Your Hat?**

Butch growled as he was thrown into a nearby building by on of Buttercup's strikes. Before he could retaliate and pound that puff proper he got an unexpected visit from Brick courtesy of Blossom. The red head flew through the air before finally managing to bring himself to a halt in front of Butch.

His burning red eyes locked on to Butch and narrowed.

"Stop jerking around and get back into the fight, you wimp!" he commanded before flying off.

Butch seethed at the order.

"As if you were doing any better!" he yelled

He blasted off towards his opponent, grateful for having an outlet for his frustration.

Elsewhere, Boomer was facing off against his female counterpart. They created a light show of cobalt as they zipped around trying to catch the other off guard. Boomer was the first to attack, lunging at the blonde and attempting to encompass her in a bear hug.

She nimbly slipped out of his path ending up behind him. He turned in time to get a face full of sonics.

The sound waves struck him like a sledgehammer flinging him off into the distance. He only stopped flying thanks to the timely intervention of Brick. The red rebel was in a stationary stand off with his eternal adversary when Boomer came crashing into him.

They went careening off until Brick managed to stop them.

"Watch out, knucklehead! The sissies are that way. Try and pay attention, loser!" Brick cawed

Boomer glared at his elder as he flew away. At least he had something to punch to take his mind off things.

Brick scowled as he cut through the air like a hot knife heading straight for Blossom. The pretentious Powerpuff grinned smugly at his advance before turning tail and flying away.

"You stinking coward! Get back here!" cried Brick

"What's the matter, Brick? Angry you can't get your hands on me?"

Brick fumed at her taunts increasing his speed until he was right at her heels. With a slight push he lunged for her only for Blossom to flip over his head. His momentum was too great to stop, leaving him to collide with a billboard. He crashed through the gaudy advertisement and skidded across the rooftop.

"You never learn, do you, Brick?" Blossom teased

The sound of her laughter made his blood boil. His face reddened as he shook with rage.

"That stupid bow wearing bi-"

"Whoa, language there young man!" chided the narrator

Brick looked off into the distance and glowered.

"Shut up!"

"Wow, you don't look so good, Brick." Boomer said

He and Butch were floating above him looking awfully smug.

"Yeah, maybe you should try hitting her next time." Butch added

The two snickered before Brick went airborne and got in their faces.

"How about you two mind your own business and try not to get knocked around by a bunch of girls." he piped

The loud leader flew away leaving the two to bore holes into his back.

* * *

"Following the struggle, the RowdyRuff Boys retreated to the lair of their previous creator."

The brash mutates burst through the ceiling of Mojo Jojo's volcanic hideout stirring the simian from his slumber. Rubbing his tired eyes Mojo took in the three new visitors and the new hole in his roof.

"You know there's a door." he revealed

"There's a door?" Butch and Boomer questioned

"But why use a door if you can come through the roof." he said as if it were the most obvious thing in thing in the world. "Besides we just came for some grub and a place to crash, old man."

The evil mastermind rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. He was tired and in no mood for an argument or possible beating from his three creations.

"This is what I get for having kids."

He looked at the hole in the ceiling and sighed. He would have to fix that tomorrow. Grabbing his blanket and pillow he hit the floor and trotted over to a door.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Boomer

"To another room. There's a draft in here."

Mojo disappeared down the stairs leaving the boys to their own devices. The kitchen was subsequently ransacked by the hungry kids. Drawers were thrown to the floor and cabinets were left wide open to reveal empty spaces.

"Man, there isn't anything to eat here." Butch noticed

"Yes, there is. Look!" Boomer cried holding up a box of cereal.

"Cool, Comodore Meteors."

The two were busy enjoying their good luck when Brick swooped in and nabbed the box from Boomer.

"Hey!" he cried

"What gives, Brick?" Butch complained

"Stop whining, you punks. I'm the oldest and the smartest and the leader. Plus, I'm the most handsome so I get first dibs on the cereal."

He then proceeded to down the dry cereal with no remorse. When he was done he threw the box back to Boomer who shook it. There was no rattle. Brick let out a loud belch of satisfaction.

"Well, I'm beat. I'll see you two losers tomorrow."

He then floated towards the stairs leaving his brother's alone.

* * *

That very same night Boomer was in his bed sleeping rather easily. He even had a trail of drool running down the side of his mouth as he snored away with an open mouth. This delightful slumber was interrupted, however, by a hand covering his maw.

Boomer awoke immediately and was met with green eyes peering back at him. He removed Butch's hand as fear crawled through him.

"Not the bucket!" he wailed, "I won't snore anymore I swea-"

Butch covered his mouth again before he could continue. He looked over at Brick's bed to see if he had been startled and breathed easy once it was evident he wasn't.

"Shut up, dummy. I don't even have a bucket this time."

Boomer watched his brother cautiously before deciding it was safe.

"Then, why are you sneaking around in the dark?"

A devious glint sparked in Butch's jade orbs as he beckoned Boomer closer.

"Because we're gonna get Brick back for being such a jerk."

"Really? How?" Boomer asked clearly interested

"Well, if you'll be quiet I'll tell you. I got an idea."

"Uh oh. What kind of dastardly deed is the most violent ruff planning?"

* * *

As the morning sun crawled it's way across the floor of Mojo's establishment Brick arose from his slumber. He stretched any stiffness away as he yawned. Before he roused his brother's for another day of good bad fun he needed to use the bathroom. He just needed to get his hat from-

Brick froze as he looked at the desk situated beside his mattress. He had placed it there before he went to sleep last night. So where was it? He floated off the bed and then turned to lift it into the air. He shook it violently sending the mattress and covers tumbling to the floor. When no hat was found he threw it against the wall.

"Where is it!" he screamed

At that noise, Butch and Boomer sat up in their beds. A smirk lining each of their faces. Brick tore apart Mojo's hideout in his frantic search. No console, computer, or any other important looking contraption was spared as Brick grew more and more desperate.

Butch and Boomer couldn't be happier.

"Hey, Brick! Maybe the Gang Green Gang took your hat!" Butch offered

"Yeah, that skinny guy is always wearing such a lame one. Maybe he finally decided to get a cool one."

Brick stopped his pillaging long enough to give the boys a contemplative look. Normally, he might have seen through their ruse, but his desire to have his hat back was clouding his judgement.

"You're right. That stupid snake guy was always jealous of my hat. Let's go."

He blasted through the roof. Butch and Boomer shared a laugh before following suit. Moments later Mojo Jojo plodded upstairs with a ladder and other miscellaneous items to repair his roof. He froze once he saw the state of his lair and three new holes in his ceiling.

"Oh come on!" he whined throwing the supplies to the ground.

* * *

In the sky above Townsville the RowdyRuff Boys flew towards the garbage dump that the Gang Green Gang called home. Brick naturally was the first to come crashing inside. Cries of shock and surprise ran in the air as the inhabitants scrambled away from the dynamic entrance.

"Yo, wise guys, there's a door, you know!" Ace pointed out

"Shut your puny pie hole! I came for the hat!" Brick announced

All the members of the emerald clique looked towards the slimmest of their roster. Snake shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"No, not that hat! My hat is red and awesome! His hat isn't."

Butch and Boomer bit their lips to hold back their laughter as Snake took off his hat and looked at it in sadness. Grubber then suddenly blew a slew of raspberries that seemed coherent only to Ace.

"Grubber's right. Why would we, the Gang Green Gang, steal from you? That would be stupid."

Brick rose ominously above their heads.

"Who you callin' stupid?"

The adolescents retreated behind their "fearless" leader, Ace, even the more rotund Billy. Ace held up his hands in surrender to the pint sized powerhouse.

"No, no. No one's callin' you dumb. R-right boys?"

His compatriots enthusiastically added in their agreements.

"However," Ace said persuasively, "I think I do know three dumb enough to steal from the likes of you."

* * *

The smallest of the Amoeba Boys stared up into the sky at the approaching streaks with curiosity. Junior turned to his leader with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Bossman, here comes the PowerPuff Girls."

The middle amoeba looked off in the distance and immediately brightened upon seeing the do-gooders. Sensing an opportunity of villainy he did the only thing that made sense.

"Hey, PowerPuff Girls! Over here!" he waved

The red streak made a beeline towards the beckoning protozoa making the three light up even more.

"Okay, boys. This is our chance to show them how bad we can really be."

Junior was listening intently while Slim was looking at the sky absently.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Slim?" Bossman chided

"Um, them ain't the PowerPuff Girls." he said

"What? What do ya mean them ain't the Powerpu-"

Bossman was cut off by Brick's foot connecting with the back of his head. He fell face first into the pavement while his two henchmen were dealt a similar greeting of brutality. They quickly joined him as specks on the concrete with the one responsible looming over them.

"Okay, so where's my hat?"

The three would be gangsters looked at one another quizzically before then looking at their respective hats. Bossman, being the leader, reached up and removed his gray fedora handing it to Brick.

"No!" Brick seethed swatting the cap away, "It's a red baseball cap! Not some scruffy potato sack."

While Brick seethed away at the innocent criminals his brothers were busy holding their guts in laughter. The Amoeba Boys stared at the threatening ruff as he began to quiver in rage. Bossman looked at Slim then at Junior then back at Brick. He then reached down and plucked Junior's hat from his head and offered it to Brick.

"Gaaaaaaaah!" he screamed

What followed next was a complete and utter demolition of the surrounding environment as Brick searched frantically for his missing hat. Buildings toppled, pavement was ripped from the ground, trees were flung aside like twigs, and a talking dog learned to fly. As Butch watched the senseless destruction occur he began to tear up.

Boomer watched with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Hey, Butch, do you think we should give Brick his hat back?"

This suggestion caused Butch to gradually cease his chortling and wipe his eyes dry. He looked off into the distance as the sound of screams and explosions echoed from the city. Brick was currently hoisting some random teenager into the air with his fist raised. He watched until a decisive _thwack _filled the air and the adolescent performed a beautiful face plant into the ground.

"No. Why?"

Boomer watched as Brick picked up a man hole cover and lifted it to his mouth. He then **bit **into it and chewed it into a wad. Next, he lifted a stop sign from the ground and spit the metal wad into the air. When it finally came down Brick struck the dismantled metal like a major league baseball player sending it crashing into a convenience store.

"He seems a little...angry."

Butch rubbed his chin as he watched his brother continue to go to town on Townsville.

"Yeah. So? This is what he gets for being such a bossy brat."

"Yeah, but we have to give it back to him eventually, right?"

Butch put his arms behind his head and looked around as if in thought.

"Butch!"

"Alright, alright. We can give him back the stupid hat." he conceded, "Where'd you hide it anyway?"

Boomer leaned in and whispered the location feeling extra proud of himself. When he was done he waited for the praise sure to follow. Instead, Butch punched him in the head. Unbeknownst to them the sound of destruction had stopped abruptly.

"You doofus! Why would you hide it there?"

Rubbing his head Boomer said, "You said put it in a place that no one would look. So I did."

"Yeah, but there? That's where you put the hat? There-"

"Where?" said Brick

The two boys turned to their leader each with their own version of dread on their face.

"Um…h-hi, Brick. We were just not talking about your hat. Isn't that right, Boomer?"

Boomer just stared at Brick with a terrified expression.

"Where?" Brick repeated, "Where is my hat?"

Butch tore his eyes away from Brick onto Boomer expecting the blonde to answer. The cerulean powerhouse rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Umm…"

* * *

Brick, Butch, and Boomer floated above the area they had dubbed the Pit. It was a crater in the middle of nowhere that the boys had come across when they were just randomly flying around. It seemed like the perfect place to spit into so the boys had made it a frequent hangout spot when they just wanted to chill. Unfortunately, the hole seemed to go on forever and the place was frequented by various monstrosities.

Brick turned to Boomer and proceeded to strangle him.

"You stupid, stupid-morons!" Brick cawed, his normal level of insults marred by his blinding rage. "You're telling me you threw my hat down the Pit?"

As Boomer began to turn blue from the abuse Butch stepped between his two brothers and shoved Brick away.

"Ya know, Brick. Yeah, he did. And yeah it was stupid, but you know what? It's just what you get for acting like a giant turd all the time!"

"Turd!" Brick parroted

"Yeah. That's right. A turd. A big one that you can't wait to flush." Butch continued as Boomer covered his mouth in shock, "And you know what else? You stink as a turd!"

"You wanna say that again?" Brick dared leaning closer.

"Yeah. I do!" Butch responded confidently as he got in Brick's face.

An anguished wail rose into the air rippling the airwaves into a crescendo of turmoil that made the boys bones rattle.

"Boomer! Stop crying like a little girl!" Brick ordered

"Um, that wasn't me." he pointed out

The boys looked around their surrounding area for the source of the sound. The sky was clear and the ground seemed uncluttered. Everything was fine until a giant purple tentacle reached up and grabbed Boomer around the midsection. It pulled him down into the gaping hole in the earth with his screams not far behind.

"Boomer!" Butch called

He darted down towards the malevolent tentacle and ripped right through it in a show of force. There was another siren of pain as the tentacle receded into the darkness. Boomer broke free from the severed appendage and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Butch. I don't know if-"

He was cut off when the big hero moment was interrupted by a plethora of other tentacle bulleted out of the ground like over fertilized stocks. One managed to grab Boomer again while Butch evaded the first, but fell victim to the second. The tentacles wriggled and writhed like inchworms as yet another monstrous cry split the sky.

Brick watched the scene unfold with wide eyes. His brothers were screaming as their organs were squished together. Still, all he could really see was…

"My hat!" he cried

It was dangling precariously off of one of the many tentacles of the hidden beast. It was just as he remembered it. All red and exceptional. Without a moment's hesitation he darted towards his beloved covering zipping right by his brother's. His smile grew as he drew closer and closer to his prize. He had just enough time to reach his arm out towards the cap before it was swept away in the beak of a soaring monster.

"Hey, get back here you overgrown chicken!" he called

The mutated fowl flew away without a second glance leaving several dark feathers in its wake. Brick ground his teeth together in frustration and prepared to give chase.

"Hey, Brick! What are ya waiting for? Help us out!" Butch called

"Yeah, this...sucks." Boomer added

Brick looked at his brothers and their pained expressions. He remembered the dressing down Butch attempted to hand out, he imagined the stupid grin on Boomer's face as he threw his hat into the caverns below, and then he looked at the bird as the distance between them increased. He clenched his eyes shut and wrinkled his brow.

"You guys suck!" he howled

In a flash of red, Brick shot after his hat leaving his brother's to their fate.

"Did he just…?" Boomer ventured

"He did." Butch growled

They both cawed as the tentacles grip tightened around their bodies. Their bones pressed painfully against their insides pushing their breath from their bodies. As the tentacles began to descend with them into the inky black below Butch looked up and realized something.

The sun was a lot brighter today.

In fact, it's light seemed to be getting stronger and stronger with each passing second. He could even feel it on his cheek.

"Wait, that's not the sun. It's-" he trailed

"Brick!" Boomer cheered

Indeed, Brick was descending towards them like a plummeting meteorite. His body was coated in violent flames that flicked out like a venomous snake. He dove straight into the center of the crater, descending until the brilliant hue of his fire grew dim. Then there was silence.

Butch and Boomer looked down into the depths for any sign of their leader. It wasn't until another dot of light emerged that they got an answer. It was nothing more than a pinprick at first then it gradually strengthened until it became a rising column of crimson that shot into the air.

A shriek of torment ascended with the pillar of flame that engulfed not only the boys, but the tentacles as well. When the display finally subsided Boomer and Butch were left floating in the air with their bodies covered in black soot and coughing violently.

Brick hovered from out of the crater with his arms crossed. He was glaring off into the distance saying nothing. Boomer and Butch looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Uh, Brick." Boomer dared

"Don't," Brick sighed, "Let's just...get out of here."

* * *

Brick then flew away leaving his brother's with no other choice, but to follow. The flight back to Mojo's was deathly silent.

Later, that night Brick was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. He rubbed the top of his head solemnly as he let out a dejected sigh.

"Hey, Brick. Get up!" Butch demanded

Narrowing his eyes but not moving Brick said, "No!"

"Come on! Don't be such a big baby!" Butch goaded

Growling Brick refused to listen.

"I said, 'No'! Now leave me alone!"

Butch scoffed, "What a wimp. Crying over one stupid hat."

This time Brick shuddered and shot up out of the bed.

"Who are you calling a wimp? You-"

He paused once he saw what Boomer was holding in the air. It was pristine and the color of his namesake.

"My hat!"

Before the two could say another word he snatched the cap out of Boomer's grubby mitts. He silently vowed never to let it out of his sight again. As he placed it atop his head he turned to his brother's who looked at him sourly.

"What? I hope you losers weren't expecting a thank you? It's all your fault for stealing the thing in the first place." he turned away, "Now, let's go out and make some trouble."

He then blasted through the roof of Mojo's hideout with a new vigor in his flight pattern. Butch and Boomer looked at one another.

"Do you think we should tell him that we stole that from the store?" Boomer suggested

"Nah, he'll find the tag on the back."

* * *

**There you have it. I don't think this was as funny as the first one, but I did manage to stick in one of the things I adore more than comedy and that's character development. As always, your opinions, comments, or criticisms are appreciated and encouraged. You can even PM if you fancy. I especially want to hear what you guys think of me continuing to update this thing periodically with random ideas that pop into my head.**


End file.
